


Sixteen && Pregnant ??

by prettyboiiharringrove



Series: Omega!Billy Hargrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Harringrove, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Billy Hargrove, Tumblr Prompt, harringrove au, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboiiharringrove/pseuds/prettyboiiharringrove
Summary: anonymous — A) I would love if you would please go on about pregnant omega Billy for hours B) Can you please delve into pregnant teen Billy please ❤️❤️❤️❤️





	Sixteen && Pregnant ??

**Author's Note:**

> When I answered this ask, I didn't have an ao3 at the time and answered it as half headcanons, half drabble, so that's why the structure is a little...loose. 
> 
> I also changed Billy's age to sixteen because it seemed to fit the story better at the time so ???

It starts with a casual hookup at that shitty Halloween party. Nancy calls them bullshit and leaves with Jonathan. Billy is plastered and really doesn’t want to go home so he hooks up with Harrington. he didn’t realize he was an alpha thanks to scent blockers and he nearly loses his shit when he finds out because Billy doesn’t normally touch alphas with a ten foot pole. Neil is the only alpha he’s ever been close to, so his only thought when he's confronted with alpha in an instinctual gut punch of fear.

The thing that makes Billy fall for Steve is how gentle he is, how he gives Billy every chance to back out. Steve knows how intimidating alphas can be and they don’t know each other very well. Billy may be a dick that is oh so clearly overcompensating, but he doesn’t deserve to be scared. Fuck, Steve just wants to make him feel so goddamn good that Billy won’t be able to think of another alpha for a damn long time.

He  slowly starts to fall in love with Steve, but then the shit at the Byers house goes down and it's back to square one. Billy's knows he's a monster, doesn't want to admit how painful it is to admit he'll never deserve Steve. It takes him awhile to swallow his pride — not as long as people were betting on because it's Billy, but long enough — and he apologizes. 

Shit gets crazy before it gets good again but suddenly this dopey alpha that he beat the shit out of is his stupid fucking boyfriend and they can’t get enough of each other.

And Neil finds out and throws out Billy’s birth control because he raised his son to be more than some slut that opens his legs for the first alpha that gives him attention. Says “until you move out of this house that pussy doesn’t belong to anyone but me” like that isn’t the fucking creepiest thing someone could say. Billy didn’t think he could be more scared of Neil but here he is.

And the next day Billy realizes his heat is due, he’s in preheat and he’s panicking because Billy used to have agonizing heats before he was on birth control, felt like his insides were being scooped out by a melon baller, begs his dad to please just let him renew his prescription and he’ll stay in the house for as long as it lasts, Neil can even tie him up if he wants, he just doesn’t want to hurt. Neil obviously doesn’t care, tells Billy not to be such a goddamn baby, and when Billy says “should have figured you wouldn’t care” without thinking, Neil flips.

Billy ends up at Steve’s house with a bloody nose, a bruised side, and he’s shaking. He isn’t sure if it’s from the endorphins or if it’s because the adrenaline triggered his heat early but he needs Steve, needs him to hold him, needs him to kiss him and tell him he’s worthy, needs him to make love to him, his weight on top of him the only thing keeping Billy from floating away to some place dangerous that he might not come back from.

And god does Steve make him feel loved, makes him feel safe. Billy knows he isn’t safe, won’t be until he’s out of Neil’s house, but he can pretend with Steve, can bite, lick, and kiss Steve, can taste his mouth and know it’s the definition of pure bliss. Billy is happy and so is Steve.

They’re dumb teenage boys and Billy’s vulnerable and hurting and Steve just wants to tend to him so they don’t think of what could go wrong until it’s too late.

Don’t think of what’s going to happen when Billy comes home with a mating bite smelling of another alpha, doesn’t think of it until it’s time to go home. It’s only then that Billy realizes he’s marked as Steve’s and it doesn’t even matter because they just changed the laws in Indiana and instead of being free to move in with Steve now, he still belongs to Neil until he turns eighteen.

He panics and starts wheezing and Steve holds him and apologizes. Billy prays to God that there’s still enough birth control in his system to keep him from actually conceiving.

There isn’t.

Neil reacts differently than Billy expects. Oh he still screams at him, slaps him in the face, calls him a slut and a whore, holds him against the wall by his throat.

But then he sets him down and says “You know, it aint your fault. Poor omegas don’t know what the fucks good for ‘em. This alpha though, I’ll kill him myself, taking advantage of my boy.”

And Billy begs Neil not to, says it was all his idea, that Steve just did what he asked because he’s a nice guy and wanted to help, says he was just so  _desperate_  and it gets Billy beat even worse but Neil gets so angry that he forgets about Steve, probably forgets why he’s hitting Billy.

Billy gets sick a few weeks later, he’s having to excuse himself during class to go throw up, his stomach starts cramping, he’s getting dizzy a lot and losing his appetite. Billy assumes Neil probably bruised his ribs again because this is kind of how it felt when it happened last year.

He decides to wait it out.

Nothing else seems like a possibility until two weeks later when Tommy makes a comment about bitches in heat and he realizes that his is late, like three weeks late. Fuck.

He takes seven pregnancy tests. Assumes the first six are defective. Neil catches him when he’s trying to take out the trash and then go buy an eighth just to be sure.

Neil drags him to the abortion clinic before he even gets a chance to talk to Steve. Billy nearly faints when they get inside and the sterile smell fills his nose. He can’t say no, but god does he want to. He hasn’t even had a chance to think about what’s going on and now Neil has taken him to this place where he’s going to force Billy to let strangers carve out his insides.

Okay so he’s not exactly sure how it works but he’s still terrified.

He doesn’t realize he’s hyperventilating until Neil smacks him upside the head and tells him to get his act together. Says Billy should be grateful that he’s even doing this for him after what Billy’s done, and for a second Billy thinks maybe he’s right. He’s used to being the fuck up, how is now any different ??

But then Neil says he’s going to take a piss, tells the guy at the front desk to watch him, and Billy is out of his seat the second Neil’s around the corner. He doesn’t even realize he’s headed to the door until he’s holding the handle and the guy calls after him.

Billy looks up at him, only now noticing that he’s crying. “Please, I didn’t even know…I didn’t even have a choice, _please_ ,” and you can tell it hits the guy like a ton of bricks, he nods and wishes Billy good luck, even apologizes.

Billy only worries about what Neil might do to the guy for a minute before he’s selfishly sprinting to the convenience store a few blocks away. He gets there and pukes behind the dumpsters before heading inside, buying a chocolate bar and a pack of smokes he can’t even fucking have now just so he can hide in their bathroom.

It’s then he thanks God that his dad didn’t think to take his phone this time around. He calls Steve.

“Oh thank fuck !!” he says when Steve greets him.

“The hell ?? What’s up?”

“Just ugh…just needed to hear your voice.”

Billy can tell Steve sits up and turns away from whatever show he was watching. He remembers that this is usually the time Steve eats his lunch when he’s at home.

“Shit, you’re busy,” and Billy feels like crying all over again. This is definitely the worst day of his life. He’s got at least fifteen others that could compete with it, but this one takes the cake.

“ _Baby_ ,” it feels like Steve is reprimanding him, and honestly he kind of is. His alpha hates when Billy puts his problems on the backburner so he doesn’t bother Steve. Steve is constantly worried about monsters coming to eat him and everyone he loves and he’s about to graduate and has absolutely no plans for the future, at least not concrete or desirable ones.

Billy telling him why he sounds so upset and scared isn’t going to make his life worse.

Steve doesn’t need to say anything else, an answer is already dripping off his lips before he can even think.

“Neil, he took me to — shit, he was gonna let them,” he can’t say it out loud, not when he hasn’t even told Steve he’s pregnant, not when he doesn’t have those strong arms wrapped around him to keep him steady. “I need you to come pick me up. Please, I can’t — I can’t go home.”

Somehow Steve knows that this time Billy doesn’t mean I can’t go home today, but ever. Billy can’t live in Neil’s house for one day longer, even if he’ll get sent to juvie for running away, even if he has to run away to fucking Mexico, he cannot go back to that house.

Steve tries not to fucking panic because they’re fucking kids what the hell are they going to do ?? How far away are they going to have to go ?? Who do they go to for help ??

And that’s before Steve even knows Billy is pregnant. Imagine what he does after that happens.

———————————

Okay now cutting to Billy actually being pregnant. I imagine he actually avoids Steve for a while, gives Steve a chance to decide if he wants to stay with Billy because he loves him or because he’s obligated.

Billy sleeps in his car a lot, which isn’t good for his body or his stress level. Steve has to force him to eat half the time; Billy doesn’t like handouts but he doesn’t have enough cash to buy himself food so he doesn’t ask for shit and just tries not to think about how hungry he is, how fucked up all of this shit is.

Like I said, Billy doesn’t ask, but that doesn’t stop Steve from giving. And giving. And giving.

Imagine when people at school find out that the new keg king is just a slutty omega who turned bitch for Steve Harrington and got himself knocked up.

Billy can’t stand to go anywhere in the school now. Coach makes him quit basketball and he tries not to take Steve’s relief personally, knows Steve is just concerned about the kid who Billy isn’t even sure he’s going to keep. Has a moment where he wonders when he started thinking of it as a kid.

He still finds solace in English though. His teacher even lets him stay late to work on his homework so he doesn’t have to go ‘home’. Everyone knows Billy is sleeping in his car and they’re scared because he’s pregnant and hungry and looks miserable and exhausted and it’s getting colder and colder every day, but he won’t let Steve take him in, won’t let Tommy or Carol either. Gets fucking pissed when goddamn Wheeler offers.

Eventually he moves in with Hopper, because it turns out Hopper has a soft spot for wayward, moderately terrifying teens, and threatens (it’s an empty threat of course) to arrest him otherwise. Billy considers it for a moment, a holding cell at least has a bed and he won’t have to answer to anyone, but then he might just end up back with Neil and that’s the last thing he wants.

He realizes that he actually kind of likes the cabin, it’s secluded, Neil will never find him there, and the girl there is cool. She’s Max’s age, is a little badass, and she’s one of like three people who notices something about Billy other than him being pregnant.

When Billy realizes he’s starting to show his mouth goes dry. He cries for his alpha unsure if he wants to show off their little creation or if he needs Steve to comfort him so he doesn’t collapse. The answer is both.

El apparently knows Steve’s number, because he’s there to scoop Billy up off the floor of his bedroom and rock him until he’s lightly snoring, his head rested on Steve’s shoulder as he’s cradled in Steve’s lap.

Billy doesn’t notice he’s started thinking of it as their baby until he goes to the doctor and she not so sensitively tells him that he’s running out of time to make a decision. Billy realizes there’s more than one reason why he doesn’t want to go back to that hell of a clinic.

—————

Months pass and Billy gets bigger, tries to contain his nerves and tolerate every different opinion or bit of advice thrown his way. He does his best to acknowledge everyone that talks to him, even the judgmental people, despite how much he hates the attention and how there’s only like four or five people he actually wants to talk to.

Steve graduates. Billy hides at the back during the ceremony, the kids all sit closer with Steve’s parents but Hopper and El are kind enough not to leave him alone in the crowd, even though he tells them multiple times that it’s fine. He’s ridiculously grateful that they don’t listen.

Billy feels bad at some point for being there, hates how many people pay attention to him despite it being Steve’s big day. He feels out of place in all of the pictures, that is until he finds out Dustin got one of Steve sweetly kissing him and Max got one of Billy playfully stealing his cap and putting it on his own head.

Billy realizes he’s super fucking lucky that his baby daddy not only tolerates him but actually fucking loves him and mated him without a second thought. He tries not to be freaked out by the level of commitment that comes with a mate and a child; it’s scary to face that at sixteen, even if you love the guy, even if you’re obsessed with the kid that has decided to use your spine as a punching bag and makes you piss so often it’s a miracle you’re not dehydrated. Also the kid’s a giant dick because Billy suddenly gets nauseous at the sight of all his favorite foods and it’s not fucking fair. He loves them anyways.

————————

When Billy goes into labor, it’s going to be a lot of panic, him saying he’s not ready, panic if he sees a little blood because “is that supposed to fucking happen ?!!”

And Steve is supportive, well up until the point that he faints and Hopper has to catch him before he gets a goddamn concussion.

“I haven’t even started pushing yet asshole !!” Billy picks up a pillow to throw at Hopper for laughing, but next thing he knows he’s got a vice grip on it, almost ripping it as another contraction washes over him.

And I know you’re probably wondering why Hopper is in the delivery room with them but Billy needed at least one  _actual_  adult in there with him and Hopper is kind of the only adult he actually trusts to look after him so Hopper’s there, doesn’t even complain when Billy almost breaks his hand from squeezing too hard.

Steve is a mess, but Billy doesn’t mind because he keeps kissing his forehead and feeding him ice chips, brushes his hair back and tells him how good he’s doing. His alpha somehow takes away some of the tension.

For the first time he feels truly excited for his own family, nothing else blurring the joy, that is until he feels like the damn kid is trying to dig its way out with a pickaxe.


End file.
